Hard-tube type pulse generators are known in the art. Such generators use one or more switches to permit high amounts of electrical energy to be quickly withdrawn from one or more energy-storage units and applied to an output load that consumes this energy to generate another form of energy in the form of pulses. (Originally, these switches comprised vacuum tubes, hence the name “hard-tube type pulse generator.” Modern generators of this type typically utilize solid state devices in lieu of vacuum tubes for these switches. Those skilled in the art recognize, however, the original name “hard-tube type pulse generators” as applying to both solid state device-based generators as well as the original vacuum tube-based generators. This description presumes this common definition of “hard-tube type pulse generator” when using this expression.)
Generally speaking, most such generators are designed so that only a small fraction of the energy storage unit's stored energy reserves are drained per switching event in order to attain an approximately rectangular-shaped output waveform. (The reader interested in learning more about pulse generators would do well to begin with the seminal work “Pulse Generators” as edited by Glasoe and Lebacqz and as comprises a part of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology “Radiation Laboratory Series” (published 1948 by McGraw Hill Book Company, Inc.), the full contents of which are incorporated herein by this reference.)
Using pulse generators to yield interlaced amplitude pulses is also known in the art. “Interlaced amplitude pulses” comprises a series of pulses wherein at least two of the pulses have amplitudes that are intentionally different from one another. Such pulses, by way of example, can serve to drive the production of a series of radiation beams having energy that also differ from pulse to pulse. In many cases, however, the prior art employs line-type pulse generators to produce such interlaced amplitude pulses. Though useful for many application purposes, such an approach does not necessarily represent a wholly satisfactory solution.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.